Elizabeth Midford, an owners guide
by thefirststarinthesky
Summary: Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Elizabeth Midford unit. Please consult this manual before boot, and whenever a problem arises!


**Hey everyone! I'm back! Now as you all may remember, this is what is being uploaded when I am almost finished! I have all the chapters edited, but I am deciding whether to reupload the whole fic, or to just edit it all. What do you guys think? Please let me know, or no new chapter! Haha, just kidding! You'll get a chapter, just not right this second. But seriously, please do tell me what I should do. Because I have no idea!**

**Anyway, I promised a little one-shot, and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELIZABETH MIDFORD: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

If you are reading this manual, then you are now the proud possessor of your own ELIZABETH MIDFORD! Please read this manual thoroughly so that you are knowledgeable of all of your unit's capabilities and can enjoy your new unit to the fullest.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** ELIZABETH MIDFORD (constantly asks to be called Lizzie, however, and cries when this is not obeyed.)

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Human

**Manufacturing Date:** 1875

**Place of Manufacturing: **London, England, UK

**Eye colour:** Emerald green

**Hair colour and type: **Blonde, straight. However, put into ringlets meticulously held up by a head band.

**Height:** Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Tall

**Weight:** Light - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Obese

**Accessories:**

Your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit comes with the following accessories:

One pink dress covered in bows (everyday wear)

One set of elbow length white gloves

One red dress (for formal wear)

One pair of knee high brown boots, 1 inch

One red hair band (to hold in the curls)

One pair of white silk stockings

One pair of small brown-heeled shoes, hole for stockings to show through, strip to hold on.

One pink and white lace bonnet

**Note: **If any of these accessories gets broken and/or torn, the ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit will cry and collapse on the floor sobbing, complaining she is no longer cute. Contact us for re-placement details, because you may purchase something not cute enough for the unit.

**Behaviours:**

The basic behaviours for your ELIZABETH MIDOFRD unit are as follows, but are not limited to:

**CUTE (Default)**

Your ELIZABETH MIDFORD is normally quite happy to be left to roam freely, so long as she has something cute on. Allow her to prance and sing, giggle and fawn over cute things. The unit is pleased when the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit is nearby, and does anything to please it. This behaviour includes hugging, kissing on the cheek, adoring, buying new clothes, dancing and taking him places. This is all normal for the unit, though the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit will become irritated, bored or exhausted.

**OBSESSIVE**

Your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit will become very obsessed with anything that is remotely cute, and will do anything to either get it, hold it, or see it constantly. This is normal, until we fix the glitch that does allow this to be turned off. The only way to override this behaviour is to either buy it or to sternly tell the unit she cannot have it. Lie if you must. The unit will sob for a while, but soon come back to you and act as per normal. It may also happen because of the happiness of a person. In two cases we have seen a unit try to give the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit a new ring to make him happy after it broke his old one, and another unit would not leave a party without first seeing a white stag, meant to bring happiness. She dragged CIEL PHANTOMHIVE with her, almost destroying them both.

**Modes:**

The modes for your ELIZABETH MIDOFRD unit are as follows:

**STANDARD/GIRL mode**

This is the mode your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit will automatically be in upon arrival. She will remain in this mode until triggered to enter another mode (see **locked modes** below for more information). In this mode, your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit will constantly dress in 'cute' outfits, ask to go to parties and buy more things to dress in. Also, she will eat many sweets, decorate houses 'cutely' and refuse to wear anything not cute by her standards.

NOTE: At the moment, there is no way to override the 'cute' behaviours, as it is a glitch. We are working on correcting this ASAP.

**Sword wielder mode (locked): **

This mode is only available if you or someone dear to her is in severe danger. She then pulls out two swords, and is capable of defending you. However, she will then cry and surround you, begging you to respond that you are ok. If you are, respond quickly and walk away. She will then return back to normal mode.

**Unit Interactions:**

The unit interactions for your **ELIZABETH MIDFORD** unit are as follows, but are not limited to:

**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE:** Once your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit comes in contact with a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit, she will immediately stick to the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's side and refuse to leave under any circumstances. She can eventually be removed by the FRANCES MIDFORD unit, but she still prefers to be at the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit's side, so if you wish for this to not occur, please, do not allow your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit to come in to contact with the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit.

**FRANCES MIDFORD:** This unit believes your ELIZABETH MIDFORD unit is a little girl who demands attention, but still loves your unit. Allow as much contact as possible between these two, to make sure ELIZABETH MIDOFRD learns to control herself, a lesson you cannot teach.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: My unit tore her own clothes, and refuses to let me buy new ones. What should I do?**

A: Take her shopping with you, but ensure you take a large amount of money, as your unit has very expensive tastes. If you are unable to go shopping, call us, provide your credit account details and we will ship out the new clothes, which your unit will hopefully like.

**Q: The ALOIS TRANCY unit stumbled across my new unit then started dancing with her and is trying to take her. Any ideas on how to fix this?**

A: First, remove the ALOIS TRANCY and CLAUDE FAUSTUS, if they are both nearby, and see if that works. If not, when ALOIS is distracted, tell ELIZABETH MIDFORD that the ALOIS TRANCY is trying to murder her fiancée, and allow her to enter **SWORD WEILDER MODE**, to show the ALOIS TRANCY unit that she is not interested.

**Q: My unit will not stop crying, and I don't know why!**

A: First, ask what is wrong. If the unit will not reply, ask the CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit for help. If that unit still cannot decipher it, check her clothes. If there is something wrong with them (dirty, torn, out of fashion, didn't cost enough), get the problem sorted ASAP. If it is not the clothes, she may be in a mode we still cannot recognize, and currently, since we do not know the trigger or causes, we also don't know the cure. Send her back with all attachments and exchange her for a new one.

**If you have any more questions or comments, please contact us at 1-800-CUTE-INC.**

* * *

**So, how was it? Crap probably... I only did this on a whim a little while ago, and I hope it didn't suck too much.**

**Again, review, and let me know about Dustbin boy ( s/7480697/1/Dustbin-Boy). If you haven't read it before, it is the version that I am not 100% happy with, so thats why I asked above to let me know about removal and re upload, or just to upload edited chapters instead. **

**See you guys later!**


End file.
